


Green

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-17
Updated: 2006-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For green_queen.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> For green_queen.

"This beer," Jared posited, holding the bottle out, "is green."

Christian looked up from the CD booklet he'd been flicking through absently. "What?"

"This beer," Jared repeated, showing it to him, "is green."

Jensen squinted at it. "How d'you figure that? Looks good and brown to me." He clinked his bottle against Christian's and took a swig. "What you looking at?" he continued, to Christian.

"CD … thing," Christian replied. "There's handwriting, 's like a diary. 'S cool."

"_This beer_," Jared reiterated, louder, through a wide grin, "_is green_."

Christian looked at him. "Jared, why is the beer green?"

Jared giggled, almost hugging himself in glee. "Because the rum is always gone, and the beer wants to know where it goes and why it has such a good time when it's there that it doesn't come _back_!" he announced. His face was alight.

Jensen and Christian exchanged a look.

"That is the last time we watch Pirates of the fucking Caribbean when we're all making out and getting drunk," Jensen said.

"No, no, but that's _fun_, can we watch the one with the tentacles?" Jared asked, eager.

"I'm torn," Christian said to Jensen. "Which very, very obvious joke do I use?"

Jensen considered this for a minute.

"All of them," he concluded, and raised his bottle. "To tentacles," he toasted the room.

"The contents of your pants," Jared began, "are green."

"Jared, shut the fuck up."


End file.
